


The Beginning Of The End: Coming Back

by thegreatficmaster



Series: The Beginning Of The End [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fear, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Reader-Insert, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n arrives back in Beacon Hills after being away for 10 years and discovers the truth about the small town.





	The Beginning Of The End: Coming Back

Finally, I had arrived. 

Beacon Hills. 

I was born here, moved to New York when I was 5, then came back at the age of 12. Then I had to move back to New York when I was 15. Now I’m here again. 

I never really thought I’d return to be honest. I didn’t really know anyone here except Deaton, the vet. 

We worked together while I was in high school. Just a job I wanted cos I didn’t have many friends. 

Anyway, back to it. 

Beacon Hills. I always thought this place had a creepy vibe back then. But now, it just seems like one of those creepy towns you see in those movies, where everyone dies.

The first thing I did was go to my house. 

Nothing’s changed. Not really.

I still owned the house from before and made sure anyone renting it wouldn’t make any major changes or cause any damage. 

The memories of that house might not have been the best. But hey, they’re still memories I feel like I should keep. 

Then I went to the neighbours, just to introduce myself. 

The house next door was empty. Apparently the father was killed in an animal attack and the son was living with some nurse. 

The people across the street moved somewhere. So I’m basically all alone.

_Great. Like it wasn’t already creepy here._

I decided I might as well visit Deaton. 

He probably won’t remember me, but he’s the only person I actually knew, so I might as well try. 

When I arrived at the vets, there were a few cars parked out, including a busted up Jeep, which really needed to be replaced and the most beautiful Camaro you have ever seen. 

When I walked in, it was empty, no one at the desk. Strange I thought, seeing as it was only around 4 in the evening on a Saturday.

Then someone came out. A younger boy. A teenager. Brown hair, brown chocolate eyes and a strange crooked jaw, which actually looked kind of cute.

“Can I help you?” he asked in a rushed tone. He seemed strange, shifting and shuffling on the spot, like he was anxious about something. 

Then I heard it, the loudest, most ferocious growl. Not from a dog, I can tell you that. This was something larger. I don’t know what it could have been. 

Panic rose in me. 

_‘I swear, if I die at the hands of some goddamn demon right now, I will come back as a ghost and murder everyone’, _I thought to myself.

That was when he came out. 

A man. 

My age I would say, but he didn’t look like a man. 

He had crazy hair sprouting out of his face, all around his cheeks and chin and everywhere.

His face looked scrunched up in a weird way, sort of like those vampires in Buffy. _'Oh how I loved that show.' _

His eyes were glowing red and he had fangs. 

_'It’s a motherfucking demon or a vampire. Just my luck’, _I thought.

I stood there watching, frozen in fear and curiosity, as he snarled at me and then walked past the younger boy, who apparently was the same thing, seeing as he now had the same hair and fangs. 

_'Great. Two murderers. Easier to get rid of my body now.’_

The taller one walked towards me. 

Damn he was hot. Maybe not his face. I mean it wasn’t ugly, but he looked weird.

But his body. 

He had this t-shirt on, with a leather jacket.

_'Urgh, leather jacket dudes are so hot’._

I could tell by the way his t-shirt clung to him, his muscles were perfect.

He stopped right in front of me. Just staring down at me. 

His red eyes disappeared, being replaced with what I could only describe as goldish-greeny-bluey-hazely beauties. 

I mean, I don’t even know. They’re just so beautiful. 

Then he changed. 

His face went back to a human face, the longest hairs on his face disappearing, but he still had a beautiful beard. Beard or stubble. I don’t know, either way it was hot. 

I was right. He was gorgeous. Like, the most perfect human you can think of.

“Wh-what the hell are you?” I said, in a whispered hush, just so I wouldn’t sound angry or threatening and have him kill me. 

He said nothing, just kept staring. 

I don’t know what on earth was going on. All I know was, I couldn’t look away and neither could he. 

It was just the two of us in the world at that moment, until a voice snapped me out of my trance.

“Y/n? Y/n Y/l/n? Is that you?” someone asked. 

I peered round the dude in front of me and saw a man. A man I recognized. Deaton. 

“Deaton! What the fuck is going on? Who is this? What the hell is he?”, I asked, panic setting in now, as I had just fully realized this guy’s face had just completely changed in front of me.

“Y/n, just calm down”, he said in a quiet, soothing tone. 

He came towards me, I didn’t realize I was shaking with fear, until I looked down as he grabbed my hand, pulling me to the back, leaving the two demonic faced dudes behind. Once we got into the back I saw a few other people. 

All of them teenagers. 

One of them was a skinny boy, with moles all over his face. 

A girl. Pretty, very pretty. Probably the queen bee of the school based on her outfit. 

Next to her stood another girl. 

Brunette. Once again, pretty. She seemed like the type who seems nice, but you wouldn’t want to fuck with, especially when she has a damn bow and arrow. 

Another brunette. This one seemed gentle, kind. But she had a damn sword. A katana. 

And then two more boys. 

A tall blondish dude, curly hair, sharp jaw.

Finally, a younger looking dude. Brownish hair. Looked fairly angry though.

_'Please don’t let this be a murder cult or some satanic shit, please please please’_. 

The teenagers just looked at me, while Deaton was deciding what to do. 

Tell me the truth, or just try and get me to leave. 

But he knew me. 

I wasn’t a nosey person, but at the same time, once I discovered something, I wouldn’t let go till I discovered the whole truth.

“What was that?” I asked after a few minutes of silence. 

Deaton just looked at me and sighed. 

“A werewolf”. 

A laugh erupted from myself, a laugh I wasn’t expecting. 

It kept going for a minute, until eventually, the truth sank in. 

A werewolf. 

In Beacon Hills. 

Another sign this is obviously a murder town. 

First the creepy feeling. Then the abandoned houses. Now werewolves. 

I had to get out of here. Away from the werewolves. From Robin Hood girl. From this crazy town. I knew I shouldn’t have come back.

As I was backing away, my eyes on the people in front of me, watching for a sudden attack, my back bumped into someone’s chest. A hard chest. 

If I wasn’t in danger, I would’ve appreciated the muscles I felt against my back. But these people were crazy and the feeling of this person behind me, heat radiating onto me, just pushed me over the edge.

Turning swiftly, I tried to get a punch to the dudes face, but he just grabbed my hand. 

So I tried with the other. 

Same thing. 

I stood there, both arms being held by this man, fear gripping me as I thought I was going to die, being some weird sacrifice for these people. 

“Y/n, just calm down”, leather dude told me. 

’_How the hell does he know my name?’_

Yea, Deaton said it before, but the way he said it was like he recognised me.

“Do we know each other?” I questioned him. 

He looked at me and I studied his face, he looked familiar, but I couldn’t place it. 

He smiled. Damn, he had a beautiful smile. 

“Yeah. Yeah, you know me. It’s me. Derek. Derek Hale”.

_'Derek Hale. Who the fuck is Derek Hale. I don’t know any Derek Hale do I?' _

Then I remembered. 

Derek Hale. 

We went to school together. 

We had a few of the same classes, but we weren’t friends. We didn’t speak to each other at all, to be honest. 

He was the popular jockish type. 

I was the quiet dude, who no one really knew. 

How the hell did he remember me, I wondered. 

Damn, he got hot though. 

I mean, he was sort of cute in high school, but nothing special. But now, wow. 

It wasn’t the time to appreciate this perfect piece of perfection though. 

I had to get out of here. 

I walked past him and when I saw he wasn’t going to stop me, I ran out as fast as I could. 

I got into my car and drove back home, my mind filled with crazy thoughts, as I tried to accept the fact that not only are werewolves real, but they live in my town. 

But Derek was the one who was taking up majority of my thoughts. 

His beautiful face. 

Those muscles. 

The stunning eyes. 

’_Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad here actually, if it means I get to see more of him.’_

If only I knew, that was the beginning of the end.


End file.
